This invention relates to sidewall gas-cushion vehicles, that is to say, to vehicles for travelling over a surface wherein, in operation, are supported above that surface, at least in part, by a cushion of pressurised gas, for example, air, formed and contained between the vehicle body and the surface, and wherein the sides of each of the vehicle-supporting cushion is contained by a pair of laterally-spaced (side) wall structures extending longitudinally along the sides of the vehicle body in substantially parallel array and depending therefrom so as to dip into the water and form a cushion-gas seal.
The vehicle-supporting cushion may be contained, at least in part, by a flexible wall structure or skirt attached to and depending from the vehicle body.